Koichi Hirose (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Koichi Hirose= |-|Echoes Act 1= |-|Echoes Act 2= |-|Echoes Act 3= Summary Koichi Hirose is one of the main characters in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Koichi gained a Stand after he was pierced by the Stand Arrow by Keicho Nijimura though he would've died if Josuke didn't heal him, because of this his Stand started out much weaker than any normal Stand, however, his Stand had the ability to evolve as Koichi matured as a person. Koichi became the person that Jotaro Kujo trusted the most will he was at Morioh to the point that he sent Koichi over to Italy to track down Dio's son Giorno Giovanna. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-C | 8-C | High 7-C Name: Koichi Hirose Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable Gender: '''Male '''Age: 15 in Part 4, 17 in Part 5 Classification: Student Powers and Abilities: None Notable |''' Text Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Echoes Act 1 can create an onomatopoeia that creates a sound that will continue to repeat throughout), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''| Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Text Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Echoes Act 2 can create an onomatopoeia that creates a sound that will continue to repeat throughout), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Is able to make an explosion, fire and air with sound effects, Can change a solid object into a rubber-like object), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Intangibility |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weight Manipulation (Can increase the weight of anyone hit by Echoes 3 Freeze), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Intangibility '''Attack Potency: Average Human Level | Below Average Human Level (Couldn't harm a normal human, Has an E in Destructive Power) | Building Level '(Is able to harm Love Deluxe) '| Large Town Level (Is able to harm both Yoshikage Kira and Killer Queen) Speed: Normal Human movement speed with MFTL reactions (Reacted to Bad Company and Crazy Diamond)' | Normal Human Level '(A normal human dodged an attack from Echoes Act 1) | MFTL '(Moved faster than Koichi could react) '| MFTL (Attacked Kira before he could react, Was able to hit Black Sabbath) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Average Human Level | Below Average Human Level | Building Level | Large Town Level Durability: Wall Level (Survived a hit that sent him flying through a metal door)' | Below Average Human Level' (Is as durable as its AP) | Building Level (Survived hits from Love Deluxe)' | Large Town Level' (Survived hits from Black Sabbath) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | 'Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres '| Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Echoes Act 1: Echoes Act 1 is a Long-Range Stand which has the ability to place sound effects on people that will constantly play the sound that the sound effect spells out. Echoes Act 1 doesn't have much use outside of this since it can't even harm a normal person. * Echoes Act 2: Echoes Act 2 an evolution of Echoes Act 1. It is a Long-Range Stand. It has an improved version of Echoes Act 1's ability where the effect of the sound effect will happen instead of the sound, such as when there was a sizzle sound effect that burnt anything it touched. * Echoes Act 3: Echoes Act 3 is the final evolution of Echoes. Unlike its previous two forms, it is a Close-Range Stand. It is even faster and much stronger. It also gains the ability known as Echoes 3 Freeze which makes whatever Echoes Act 3 punches become much heavier to the point that they will sink into the ground because of their weight. Key: Koichi Hirose | Echoes Act 1 | Echoes Act 2 | Echoes Act 3 Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7